


Homely

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's 12 Grimmauld Place challenge. Severus Snape, Easter 1995.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homely

Severus sneered at dust and doxies still in the curtains. He sneered at his host, a rangy mutt, who had but his last worn out possession, this house, to offer to cause he had once already failed.

Sirius was not really Severus's problem. He hated the man on principle, the same way he ridiculed Remus and was mean to Harry; the reasons less important than even the image he maintained.

But the image was no longer him, and the dark evil imbedded in the house was too much of reminder of what he himself had done, and failed to do.


End file.
